


everything could stay the same or we could lose it all

by drusillaes



Series: meet me on the battlefield (xmen au) [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe -Superheroes, Bisexual Zoe Benson, Brotherhood!Madison Montgomery, Disaster Lesbians: This Time with Superpowers!, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting/Flirting, Tags May Change, Xmen!Zoe Benson, do i even need to say michael and mallie are bi, except for Madison she's a proud lesbian, guess what everyone is bi, lesbian Madison Montgomery, or have we all accepted the truth, xmen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: Madison's committed to the Sisterhood's cause of a mutant homeland. Really, she is. And of course she hates the goody-goody x-women and their insufferable morals. Okay, so maybe she spends more time making out with local x-woman poster girl Zoe Benson, and maybe there are actual feelings involved, but it's not like anyone has to know about them regularly leaving the battlefield to fuck! (Well, other than that nosy bitch Nan)





	everything could stay the same or we could lose it all

Once she sees Zoe Benson on the battlefield in that smart gray uniform of hers, Madison can’t help the smile that curves across her lips. Michael notices, though, and rolls his eyes. “Maybe we wouldn’t lose so many battles if you’d cut your little geek girlfriend loose,” he suggests faux-cheerfully, and Madison turns her cutting gaze onto him.

“How’s Mallory doing?”

Michael hisses, actually hisses like a freaking cat, and drops the topic.

_Focus_, Fiona projects telekinetically, and Madison thinks, _fucking bitch_. Luckily, Fiona can just project the occasional thought, not read them, so Madison’s safe from the leader of the Sisterhood’s wrath.

Today, the battlefield is a city unit that Myrtle’s precious x-women have cleared of civilians, because God forbid there be a single life on _her_ mutants’ hands. She is such a hypocrite, and Madison understands why Fiona wants to pop her head right off.

“Fiona also wants to fuck her,” Nan pipes up unhelpfully. “They were girlfriends like a hundred years ago and —”

“I will pay you actual money to shut up,” Michael says, slipping Nan a twentybecause Michael’s still a relatively new student and he hasn’t learned less expensive ways to quiet the telepath. Nan grins. _“Deal.”_

Then they’re running —well, Myrtle’s students are anyway. Madison, Michael, and Nan stalk across the battlefield because they’re all wearing expensive shoes.

As usual, Madison finds herself facing against Zoe. The key to fighting Zoe “killer touch” Benson is just to make sure she doesn’t touch you, because years of not using her powers have made Zoe a pretty powerful martial artist.

“Hey, bitch,” Madison greets gleefully. Unlike the X-geeks, they don’t _have_ uniforms, just Fiona’s unofficial command to “wear something black”, so Madison looks like she just walked off a gothic runway. She uses her telekinesis to stop Zoe’s kick in mid-air and throw the other girl straight through a concrete wall. Zoe coughs weakly, but she’s alive, so Madison is still smirking when she levitates herself towards her opponent. “And here I was going to ask how your day was going,” she tuts. Zoe lashes out with her leg and catches her in the ankle and Madison is thrown back to the ground, Zoe on top of her. Her gloves are off, Madison realizes too late, and Zoe’s cool bare skin is coming into contact with Madison’s. “My powers,” Madison whispers. She can’t so much as move one of the long blonde hairs away from Zoe’s face. Zoe looks triumphant. “Don’t worry, they’ll come back. _If _I let you go.”

And now Madison’s triumphant too, because she knows this game very well, and here, in this moment, with this girl, she _likes_ it. She wriggles underneath Zoe, and god she’s never been happier that she chose this particular push-up bra. “You going to punish me, hero?” Being without her telekinesis makes Madison feel a little naked, but it’s a comfortable sort of feeling. Like slipping off a pair of six inch heels at the end of a long day of acting. Zoe pretends to consider. “Do you want me to?”

Madison arches up and kisses her and _god_, if there’s anything more important than Fiona’s _wipe-out-all-humans_ nonsense, it’s this.

**Author's Note:**

> the next installment will either focus more on Mallie and Michael or Myrtle and Fiona. Stay tuned!


End file.
